


dream smp smutshots

by birdcock



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Threesome, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdcock/pseuds/birdcock
Summary: my dream smp smutshot book
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Comments: 21
Kudos: 34





	1. authors note

hi everyone reading this, im murder (birdcock) and this is my dream smp smutshot book. i take requests and i make my own work.

some quick things to note:

i dont really keep up with whats happening because shit man theres so much and i am only one small alter, so ill just dive onto the wiki, make some shit up and stuff.   
im an alter of a system, so updates might not be that quick and my host is really busy with shit so me fronting would pull her of the rail  
characters that are related in the smp will not be for the sake of this story. ill just make up some shit plot  
i will probably write alot of trans porn in this, dw about it im trans myself  
if you request anything, please be as specific as possible. it would really help me  
i will be recommending songs through every chapter  
i have every right to decline your request  
i will be adding tags as chapters add

when the queues full, ill still be taking requests. i just wont start writing them.

i cant think of anything else uhhhhhh

these are the characters i write for:  
\- dream  
\- georgenotfound  
\- sapnap  
\- badboyhalo  
\- wilbur  
\- jschlatt  
\- technoblade  
\- eret  
\- fundy  
\- skeppy  
\- nihachu  
\- quackity  
\- phil  
\- karl  
\- ghostbur  
\- punz  
\- captain puffy  
\- sally the salmon  
\- awesamdude  
\- minx (i know she isnt in the dream smp but shhh)

ships/things i can write:

ships:  
i can write for like any ship (unless if it's on the blacklist), including reader

things:  
i can write like anything tbh (unless if it's on the blacklist) but i will probably be writing alot of these:  
trans characters/genderbends   
gender neutral reader (unless if its specified about them being a male or female)  
gay shit  
hybrids  
sally the salmon

shit i cant think of anything else uhm

-

though there are some things and characters that i wont write:

characters:  
tommy  
tubbo  
drista  
ranboo   
purpled  
callahan   
antfrost  
alyssa  
connor

ships:  
sapnap/badboyhalo

things:  
scat/farting/diapers)  
anything problematic (i will have a separate book for that)  
animals/bestiality (hybrids are okay)  
crush fetish (with small animals, crushing small objects is okay)  
vore/body inflation/feederism (food play is okay)

i cant think of anything to add right now

queue:  
1\. quackity/reader outside sex (feat. jschlatt) (mine) 2\. jschlatt/wilbur farm hybrid fic (requested)  
3\. dream/awesamdude jealous size different fic (requested) 4\. captain puffy/nihachu hybrid primal fic (requested) 5\. wilbur/nihachu hatesex fic (requested) 6\. jschlatt/reader hatesex/kismesistuide fic (requested) 

so uhhh i think thats it

(last updated: march 5th, 2021)


	2. georgenotfound/you/dream (threesome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream, george and reader all fuck in a field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: threesome, cuckolding, gender neutral reader (they/them used, afab), vaginal fingering, cunnilingus, creampie, cum eating, masturbation, semi-public sex, rough sex, loud sex, some variety of slutshaming idk. 
> 
> SONG RECOMMENDATION: party of three by ninja sex party.
> 
> REQUESTED BY: me <3
> 
> [Note: I wrote half of this at 1-4am]

"okay, how do we do this?"

you ask the two males, mainly directed at the tall dirty blonde one. youre very thankful for him to not pull you two in his tent but instead in this giant field, you can be loud but you still have to have volume control. 

"undress yourself and then lay down on your back, george and ill take the lead from there." he turns his head to look at the male who blushes light pink.

you exhale before undressing, tossing them all on the grass, gasping because of the sudden cold air against your nude body before laying down on your back, dream licking his lips as he drinks up your form, a very obvious tent in both of their pants. 

"you look absolutely ravishing." the taller chuckles before leaning down, his index finger brushing over your thigh, a smirk on his face. your boyfriend nods at his friends comment, giving him the greenlight to start touching you.

"a-ah!" you moan when dream starts to rub your clit with his thumb, making circles around the bud. he continues to do so, earning more moans out of your mouth and earning more wetness out of your cunt, the brunette watches as his friend touches his partners most intimate spot, his cock twitches in his pants as he inhales the fresh air of outside.

the dirty blonde rubs grow somewhat a little faster, making you let out a loud moan. _"fuck…"_ he breathes in from his nose as your pussy produces enough arousal for the real deal.

"hey george," dream speaks up after a few seconds, "yeah?" the brunette tilts his head. "wanna finger them? theyre ready." he asks his friend whos cock twitches at your expression and because him fingering you was how you three ended up here. "s-sure." dream pulls his thumb away and his body, allowing george to settle in his place.

after your boyfriend gets comfortable, he slowly enters his index finger inside of you, earning a loud moan out of you. "a-ah~!"

a few seconds pass and he gently thrusts upwards before going downwards, which makes your toes curl at the pleasure your cunts getting, letting out moans whenever the brunette thrusts in and out of you.

tthe dirty blonde watches, his cock twitching because _holy shit he cant wait to be inside of you_ and also because of the lewd sight hes seeing, your moans egg him on.

"g-georgie~!" _theres the nickname,_ he never thought it would be sexually used in bed but what happened last night proved him wrong. the shorter male continues to pump his finger inside of your wet pussy as you moan out his name like it was a magic spell for him to fuck you with his finger rougher.

george seems to take the hint after a minute and his pace grows rougher, making you squeal and the tallers cock continues to twitch. " _g-georgiee~!"_ the male decides to add another finger into your pussy, earning another squeal out of you.

as the brunette pumps two of his fingers inside of you, dream moves his hand down into his pants and gently strokes himself, biting his lip. 

minutes pass and you feel a familiar heat inside of your lower abdomen, cunt clenching down onto his fingers, making it somewhat difficult. 

as he continues to thrust, somewhat difficult, you feel like you're ready to finally cum all over your twink of a boyfriends fingers.

so of course with a movement of two thrusts, the heat finally spills, head thrown back as you cum all over his long, slender fingers. dreams pace grew faster. 

"that was, wow." george says, pulling his fingers out of your pussy a few seconds after you got off of your sex high. "yeah, you were great, baby." you sit up and give the brunette a kiss on the cheek, the blonde finally deciding to stop stroking and get to doing you.

you move your eyes to him, blushing, "s-so.. its time." you say, george has a cute smirk on his face and dreams one is just plain sexy, so you lay down on your back as they switch themselves, the masked one pulling down his pants until he tosses them on the field floor, lining his cock and hips against you. "ready?" he asks you. 

"ready!" and like that, he slides himself into you, making you let out a quiet moan. george watches, his cock eagerly waiting for you, he places his fingers into your hair and starts playing with it, all while dream rolls his hips against yours, thrusting gently inside of your cunt.

"a-ah~!" you moan, as he continues to do so until he somewhat roughens up the pace, earning another moan out of that whore mouth of yours. your boyfriend just watches with the brightest red cheeks youve ever seen.

a few minutes pass and dreams pace is now rough and fast, the way you like it (excluding all the gentle and slow times, those were special), his cock stretches you out similarly like georges, but the tallers cock is just a little more thicker than your boyfriends, it still snugly fits inside of you, especially with his hands squeezing your waist.

"d-dreammm~!" you loudly moan out as the masked man continues to thrust upwards and then downwards, legs hooking over his shoulders for support. "ah~!" 

georges cock continues to twitch and ache to be inside of your warm, wet cunt and pound away because of the porn-like thing hes watching while playing with your hair - his friend dickdowning you, his partner, like a whore, his cock pounding into the hole that he knows like the back of his hand. 

you whine out dreams name like a string of prayers and the males instincts makes him thrust more rougher and faster, _even more deeper inside of your cunt._

minutes and minutes pass, the males pace grows a little sloppier but its still rough and fast enough for you to be getting closer and closer to the edge, with every thrust it just gets closer and closer until dream decides to thrust upwards again, its a powerful thrust that has you crying out _"d-dreammm~!"_ like it was a prayer as you cum all over his cock, looking at the masked man with lustfilled eyes that definitely gets himself over the edge, him thrusting outwards and then slamming himself back into you, finally cumming into your fertile cunt while his hands squeeze your waist harder, george watches in amazement.

it takes you two a while to get off of your sex high and dream slides his dick out of your cumfilled pussy with an amazing squelch.

"hey george, i want you to eat them out." dream says after he pulls out of your creamfilled cunt, some leaking onto the grass. the shorter gives him a puzzled expression, "a-are you sure?" that voice of his absolutely drives you wild, its just so easy to listen to and _i_ _ts so_ cute. his friend gives him a nod, adding it with a "eat them out like they were your last meal on this earth." georges cheeks darken and they switch again, him leaning down and licking your cunt with a stripe, getting some cum that either belongs to you or dream, onto his muscle, it doesnt really matter but what _does_ matter is the moan you respond with.

dream watches as his friend continues to lick at his partners cunt, sometimes even sucking on your clit, making you let out a string of moans until the muscle finally enters inside of your warm and wet cunt, adding more cum onto it, gently thrusting it as the british male places his hands onto your waist for support, "a-ah~!" you moan.

one minute passes and george finally decides to speed up a little bit, egging on your moans, especially looking for those loud ones that eventually lead up to your orgasm. 

you tug at his hair when he moves his tongue a little faster than previous, the squelch sound of him eating you out while dreams cum still remains inside of your pussy is _u_ _nbelievably hot._ "g-georgiee~!" 

the nickname eggs him on even more, his pace somewhat growing rougher, making you let out a string of moans of his name, telling him how good he is and how much you love him, dream still has that cocky smirk on his face and youd normally say something about it but of course, your boyfriends eating you out (even eating some of his cum).

"a-ah~!" he continues to slide his tongue in and out of your tight, tonguefucking your still cumfilled cunt, somewhat roughing up the pace just a little more, earning more and more moans out of you, each moan starting to become louder but not loud enough for people that are normal to hear you, but they could probably see you because all three of you are on a field.

as some seconds pass, you feel the heat build up inside of your lower abdomen again, so when he continues to tonguefuck you more and more with that somewhat rough and fast pace, it continues to build up and it continues to do so with every movement of his tongue until it finally decides to bust open like a dam, cumming all over your boyfriends already cum covered tongue with your head thrown back while you orgasm out both of their names like it was a string to connect all of you together finally.

george pulls the reddish-pink muscle out of your pussy, more cum spilling out of you. "youre so cute." dream chuckles, petting you while your mind is still fuzzy with the tonguefucking you just endured, you nod and hazily let out a "yeah..", george gives you a kiss on your lips and you can just taste yourself on him, "i love you." he says a second afterwards, "yeah, dont worry, i love you too." the taller one kisses your cheek while you respond with how you love them too.

you get off of your sex high a few seconds afterwards, you guys say something about cleaning up in just a few minutes and then it falls silent until dream speaks up with:

"hey, we should invite sapnap for next time."


End file.
